vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghost Rider (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
|-|Robbie Reyes= |-|Ghost Rider= Summary Roberto "Robbie"Reyes grew up in East Los Angeles with his younger brother Gabe, who suffered from paraplegia. He dropped out of high school in eleventh grade, and decided to find work as a mechanic at Canelo's Auto and Body in order to support himself and his brother. He is also possessed by the mystical being known as Ghost Rider. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 8-C Name: Robbie Reyes Origin: Marvel Cinematic Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration-Low, Expert Combatant Attack Potency: Street level (Easily overpowered Daisy) | Possibly Building level (Stronger than Daisy) Speed: Peak Human | Supersonic attack speed (Can keep up with Daisy) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class KJ (Easily overpowered Daisy, as a Human) Durability: Street level | Building level (Tanked Daisy's shockwaves) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: 1969 Dodge Charger, Hell Charger Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Reyes was able to hold his own against Quake, an Inhuman former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent highly trained in combat, though he was forced to resort to transforming into Ghost Rider to defeat her. Transformation: Robbie Reyes is able to transform into what seems to be an skeletal humanoid engulfed in flames, known as the Ghost Rider. * Superhuman Strength: Reyes displayed a certain degree of superhuman strength, being able to overpower thugs and massacring them without any effort. He was even able to deal a moderate blow to Skye & even pull down an entire shelf on her with ease. * Regenerative Healing Factor: While battling Skye, he received bruises and cuts on his face, however, these disappeared the next day without even a scar. * Superhuman Durability: When Quake hit him with her vibrational energy, unlike normal human beings, he did not receive any internal injuries, despite the vibrational energy smashing him onto a van. * Empathic Reading: Ghost Rider can look into someone's eyes and see into their heart and soul, to see what kind of person they truly are. It's how Ghost Rider can find his targets, he can look into their souls to see they are wicked and in need of punishment, such as a corrupt cop or a teacher who was secretly a pedophile. He had the opportunity to kill Quake, and she was even telling him to but the Ghost Rider could see that she was a penitent woman who was trying to be good. Fire Manipulation: Reyes is able to control and generate fire. As Ghost Rider, he is resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. His control over fire allowed him to form a ring of fire around the car he crashed into with his own flaming vehicle. * Soul Burning: Ghost Rider is able to create fire from his hands capable of melting people or even intangible beings such as Ghosts to ashes. Those who had their soul burn by Ghost Rider can't be healed. * Intangibility Cancellation: Unlike ordinary humans, Ghost Rider can touch the non-corporeal entities, and if the situation requires, hold them and burn them into non-existence with his fire. He was able to grab Fredrick by the arm and neck in his human form before transforming and burning Fredrick into ambers with his blazing hand. * Hell Weapons & Vehicles: Any weapon, vehicle or object choosen will engulf in flames in the riders hands. He can do so even without transforming into Ghost Rider. * Hell Charger: The Hell Charger is a heavily modified car owned by Reyes. When he acts as the Ghost Rider, the car is able to emit flames from the engine and wheels, and is able to withstand attacks that would destroy a regular car. Key: Human | Ghost Rider Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-heroes Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8